


I'm not your Princess..

by AllisonSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Secret Shipmates, Emma Character Piece, F/M, Gen, White Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has to loose everything to gain everything else in return..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not your Princess..

**Author's Note:**

> For Vanessa 
> 
> Okay so here’s the first part of your gift, originally I was going to vid this song and make a fic out of another of the songs you gave me but I was listening to the song while trying to map out the video and this just came to me, I hope you like it. It’s more of an Emma piece but it went along with the song. It’s semi-AU in that there is no magic, no curse they are all just normal people but all the characters are the same.

**White Horse**

**_Say you're sorry_ **   
_**That face of an angel** _   
_**Comes out just when you need it to** _   
_**As I paced back and forth all this time** _   
_**Cause I honestly believed in you** _

Emma looked at her phone again and nothing, no calls, no texts. They had said 8 pm in the corner of 1st and Broadway. There’s this little tunnel they had planned to meet under once everything was settled. She was tired of pacing, it was now almost 9 and there was no sign of him. She tried to call him again

_“The number you are trying to reach is out of service. If you think you’ve reached this message in error.”_

“Damn right it’s an error.” Emma muttered

“Unless he set you up.” Called a voice from behind her and then she heard the clicking of a gun. She turned around and saw a cop coming towards her. “Hands above your head please Miss.” She did as she asked but she had no idea what was going on, where was Neal?

“Wait why?”

“Possession of stolen goods left you holding.” The cop told hold and that’s when she realized it, she was still wearing the fucking watch Neal gave her.

“I have nothing.” She admitted

“Sorry to tell you but your boy took off, probably in Canada by now. He called in a tip, told us to take a look at the security footage of the train station. Give me the watch ” Cop man told her and she couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t true. Neal loved her, he loved her, he would never do this. “Now!” The cop screamed and she scrambled to take off the watch. 

“You know your rights?” He asked as he put away the gun and game closer to her to take back the watch.

“Yeah.” She said softly

“Good girl, turn around.” He asked and she turned around and let him handcuff her, it was official, Neal had screwed her over. “Where’s the rest of the watches?”

“Gone, and they are not coming back.” She muttered, and neither was Neal.

**_Holding on_ **   
**_The days drag on_ **   
**_Stupid girl,_ **   
**_I should have known, I should have known_ **   


She was 17 years old and sitting in jail with a positive pregnancy test. How had this become her life? Neal was always too good to be true. He said he loved her and that he wanted to make a life with her. They were going to go to Tallahassee and be happy; she was finally going to have a home. She was an idiot. She was a stupid orphan, a girl too desperate for love she wanted to believe someone else in this universe cared about her but that wasn’t true. She was an orphan and that’s what she would always be, a lost girl.

**_Baby I was naïve,_ **   
**_Got lost in your eyes_ **   
**_And never really had a chance_ **   
**_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_ **   
**_You had to fight to have the upper hand_ **   


_She had never met anyone like him. He was wonderful and he cared about her. Sure they spent their days stealing but that was only temporary. They were going to have a real home some day she knew it in her gut. Once all this watches stuff got settled everything was going to work out, she knew it. Plus they loved each other and that is all that mattered, Right?_

**_I had so many dreams_ **   
_**About you and me** _   
_**Happy endings** _   
_**Now I know** _

_“Maybe it’s time we get a real place.” Neal told her_

_“Are you saying?” Emma wondered_

_“Why not, we’ve been on the road long enough baby maybe it’s time to retire the Bonnie and Clyde act, settle down, I think it’s time.”_

_“Together?”_

_“Don’t you wanna?” Neal asked her_

_“Like where? Neverland.”  Emma told him sarcastically,_

_“I’m serious we could do this.”_

_“Where?” Emma asked and saw how he went towards the mirror, there was a map there, he grabbed it and showed it to her._

_“Where, I’ll tell you where.” He said putting the map on the bed “Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick, it’s our home.” She closed her eyes and her finger landed in a spot._

_“Tallahassee.” She read_

_“We have a winner.”_

_“As in near a beach?” Emma asked, she had been to the beach about once or twice and she had always loved the sense of calm the water brought her._

_“It’s Florida, everything is near a beach.” Neal told her and she put her arms around him._

_“Tallahassee it is!” She muttered excitedly, she was going to have a home. A real home._

 

**_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_ **   
**_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_ **   
**_Lead her up the stairwell_ **   
**_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_ **   
**_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_ **   
**_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_ **   


It was 2 years since she got out of jail. They had only given her eleven months but she had almost lost her baby because of her situation. She remembered how she had needed to convince the courts that she was a fit mother for her son. It had been a long battle but thankfully her social worker had been a good woman, a fairy godmother really, she was the one that helped the courts see that Emma wasn’t a bad person she had just trusted the wrong people. Which is why she needed to leave Tallahassee, two years was enough for Neal to show up, and she didn’t want him to show up anymore. She didn’t need his negative influence on her baby boy. Henry was her world now and she needed to think for him.

She needed to be somewhere Neal could not find her, Mary, her social worker had recommended Boston as a good place to race a kid so that’s where she would go.

**_And there you are on your knees,_ **   
**_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_ **   
**_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_ **

Henry was 11 years old now; it was weird how fast time passed. She was mostly happy; she still felt like there was something missing but for now she had Henry and that was more than enough. About a year or so before Henry had asked about his father and she had sit down next to him and told him the entire truth. That she had loved his father and at one point she was sure he was it for her but that he had let her down and betrayed her. He had sent her to jail in her place and never looked for her afterwards. They were so much better without him in their lives.

Of course that’s when the asshole reappeared in their life. He hadn’t even been looking for them he had just stumbled upon them by accident and wouldn’t leave them alone. Not even when she told him she wanted nothing with him, or when Henry had told him he wanted nothing with him. She had needed to call a restraining order and of course Neal broke it so he was taken out of her life for good. Emma called Mary Margaret, worried about Henry and everything. She had suggested Storybrooke, which was where she lived, and said it was a wonderful place for a kid.

**_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_ **   
**_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_**

Mary Margaret introduced her to everyone in town, her husband David, her best friends Ariel and Ruby, and her pseudo brothers. Everyone treated her well and she was sure both she and Henry were going to be happy there. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she crashed into someone.

“I’m deeply sorry, here let me help you up.” A man with an irish accent said as they extended a hand to her and they both stood up.

“It’s no problem it was my fault I wasn’t looking.” Emma said as she turned to look at him and saw the most handsome man she had ever met and his eyes. They were the bluest she had ever seen, they reminded her of the sea and they gave her the same type of calm the sea did.

“Killian Jones, at your service.”

“I’m Emma, Emma Swan.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan.” He said kissing her hand. “Are you new in town?”

“Yes I just moved here with my son, we needed a change of pace.”

‘Well I’m sure you’ll love our little town. Welcome to Storybrooke.” He told her and then went inside Grannys. She was definitely going to like it here.

**_And it's too late for you and your white horse_ **

**_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_ **

Killian Jones. That was the name that brought hope back into her life. If anyone had told her months ago that moving to Storybrooke was going to be the best decision she ever made, other than keeping Henry that is, she would have looked at you like you were crazy. But sure enough, moving to Storybrooke had been one of the best decisions of her recent life. The other had been bumping into Killian Jones. Killian Jones, the sheriff of Storybrooke, was an enigma. He had intrigued her from the start and the connection they felt was immediate.

He was interested in her but knew Henry came first so he set to winning over her son. He treated Henry as if he was his own son and he treated her like she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She had been reluctant at first but he was relentless in winning her over and in the end she caved. They did fight from time to time but nothing other than the ordinary and he loved to push her buttons. Crazily instead of annoying her it made her love him even more.

“Swan, what are you doing the movie is about to start and the lad is getting restless.” He said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

“I was just getting the popcorn. And its Jones now remember.” She said flashing her wedding band in his face; he kissed her hand just like the first time they met. Then entwined her hand with his, the same hand that had a matching band on his finger.

“I know but you’ll always be my beautiful Swan.”

She had found the piece of her that was missing and she couldn’t be happier.

**_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_ **   
**_Try and catch me now_ **   
**_Oh, it's too late_ **   
**_To catch me now_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it sweetheart!


End file.
